1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of pyrazine (substituted biphenyl pyrazines), to processes for preparing them, to compositions which contain the novel compounds, and to the use of said compositions for a wide variety of end use applications. 2. Related Applications
The present patent application is commonly owned by the same Assignee as the following cases:
(a) Ser. No. 08/326,103 filed Oct. 19 ,1994, entitled "Substituted Biphenyl Pyrazines". PA1 B) where n is 3, ##STR8## and R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, and R.sub.8 are the same as in (A) above; PA1 C) where n is 1 or 3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, NO.sub.2, NH.sub.2, and ##STR9##